Childhood
by icyhot87
Summary: A story of what i think the characters childhood was which made them into the great teenagers today. Please review!
1. Emilia

**Hi! I was just listening to some songs on my car radio and I started thinking of this idea for a story. It's a touching story and I love it :D. There on the different crews and how their childhood was that made them the people now. Please review! **

**Emilia P.O.V (10 years old)**

I swing on the swing set of my neighborhood playground. I was the only one there, but with my best friend, Bodie. We have been best friends since last year and I love to be next to him. He plays in the sand box, with all the sand all over his knees and arms, which are out of his camouflage shorts and green shirt. I keep watching him until I stop the swinging because of the wind blow that's blowing on my face. It feels like a bug touching my face all the time. I turn my head back to Bodie who is taking sand and putting it into his mini shovel.

He fills it up and pours it into his red bucket. I get off of the old swing and sit down next to him. "Hi Bodie. What are you doing?" I ask with a friendly tone.

"I'm making a sand castle." He says with his regular happy voice.

"Cool. Can I help you?" I start reaching for the bucket, but he takes it away. "What's the big deal?" I ask.

"I don't want to be rude, but you always get frustrated whenever it falls down."

"I won't mess it up this time." I grab the bucket and head for the hose at the door of the clubhouse. I am about to turn the faucet but then I hear a women crying of hurt. I turn around to see a women on the ground being beaten by this man. "Not in front of kids!" she's yelling. I walk up to Bodie, who seems to have found out about the commotion too. "Bodie, I need to go help her." I say going up to the man. I am stopped by Bodie pulling on my arm. I turn my head to see a worried look on his face.

"No, Emilia. I don't want to see you get hurt."

"It's okay, Bodie. Even though I'm young, I will never let a man think he can overpower a woman. I yank my arm out of his strength and I walk up to the man who is still beating the woman. I stand right in front of his face so he won't touch the woman. "Stop hitting her." I say confidently.

"Get out of my way, little girl!" he yells with an angry tone. He tries to walk over her, but I get in front of him. "You will not touch her!" I yell.

"Or what? You want to get hurt too?" he says putting his hands into fists.

"No. I will hurt you myself!" I don't give him a chance to say anything. I knee him in the groin, which is followed by a loud noise he makes. He falls to the ground and holds on to my ankle. "You're gonna get it now little girl!" he yells.

I try to get his hand off of my ankle, but he wouldn't budge. I keep kicking him in the face and he starts to bleed. He then makes me fall to the ground. I turn my head around to see the woman dialing a number on her phone. She must be dialing the police. I turn my head back to the man who is still holding on to my left ankle. I get upset and kick him in the face with my right foot. He then blacks out and I escape from his hold. I walk over to the woman to comfort her. "I just called the police. Thank you for helping, what is your name?" she asks me with a smile.

"Emilia." I say confident

"Emilia… are you in karate?"

"Yep, top of my class."

"I remember you! You are the one who won the championships. I see something big in your future with you helping others."

"Thank you. And I hope you have fun without that jerk in your life." I stop when I hear police sirens. They were coming my way. "Bye now. And have fun." I say while I go back to Bodie.

"Emilia what just happened back there?" Bodie says with a confused face. I guess he ran inside.

"Nothing Bodie. Now let's go, I think our parents would like to know what's going on" Bodie and I walk out of the playground and off to the sidewalk. We walk in a silence until he breaks it. "But… what happened!" he says confused as always.

"Nothing! Like I said I can't see a women get hurt." I turn my head back to the sidewalk. I look at the sun which is going down into the sunset. It feels good to be strong at a young age and knowing that I can be confident. I think about my future as I look into the sunset and ask Bodie one more question. "Yo Bodie."

"Hmm?"

"What do you feel about dancing?"

**Here is the conclusion of what I think about Emilia's childhood. I might do Bodie next so you can see his answer. Maybe… and I will update prank wars. Please review, more reviews equals more stories! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Bodie

**So here's the next chapter for Childhood. I was listening to some more songs for inspiration. First I heard a sad one then a super happy one. I felt like I was about to die then I saw a angel say your alive XD. Anyways here's the next chapter and Bodie's reaction.**

**Bodie P.O.V (11 years old)**

"Dancing? What about it?" I ask looking for Emilia's answer while we were walking down the street.

"Well, we tried almost everything. Boxing, Karate, Martial arts, but we don't know what we're going to use for our future. I think we should try something new like dancing."

"I don't know about it. I never danced before… do you think we can do it?"

"We did everything else, so why can't we dance? I'll call you tomorrow so we can think about it. Bye!" Emilia ran inside her house, I didn't even realize we reached our neighborhood. I left Emilia's driveway and walked to my house thinking of what she just said. '_Dancing? Can I even dance?' _I think to myself. I open my front door to see my mom reading the newspaper on the couch. "Bodie? Why is Emilia in the newspaper?" she says.

"Nothing. I'll explain it later." I say quickly. I walk up the stairs to my bedroom. It was messy as usual. I put all my clothes in the hamper to make some room. When I finished I turned on my T.V. It was on the jazz channel. '_What the heck was I thinking' _I quickly change it to the hip-hop channel. I listened to the beat and it was "Baby got back" by Sir mix-a-lot. The song came out like ten years ago, I don't know why they put it on in 2004. I closed my door because my mom never lets me listen to these type of songs because it was "nasty and weird" but whatever.

The beat was awesome. '_Maybe I have some dancing skills'_ I think. I start moving to the beat like it was easy. I started to make a routine for the song, and it turned out pretty good. I never thought I can make a routine for _dancing_. I finished the routine with a side kick. '_Did I really just dance?... AWESOME!'_ my thoughts were interrupted by my mom. "Bodie! Time for bed!" she yells.

"But mom! It's nine thirty!" I whine

"Don't whine! You need to get your sleep!" she yells from downstairs

"Okay! Stop yelling"

"_What did you just say?"_ She yells so loud.

"Nothing!" I scream scared. I change into my inner shirt and grey pajama pants. I get into my bed pumped up for the dance routine I made. I forgot that I left the music on so it go stuck in my head, but that made me drift to sleep.

**Next morning**

"Bodie. Bodie. BODIE!" my mom screamed my name so loud it felt like an elephant yelling because it got a thorn in its foot. "Mom. Mom. MOM! I'm up." I get up from my bed and go downstairs. I saw Emilia sitting at the kitchen table. "Emilia? What are you doing here?"

"Your mom called for what happened in the newspaper. But don't worry, I already told her."

"Yep. And I have to say that was brave of you." My mom says.

She gets up and whispers into my ear. "Let's go up to your room so we can talk about the dancing"

"Okay" I whisper back. We head up to my room. When we get in there I close the door because my mom is so nosey. "So what did you want to talk about?" I ask her.

"I started practicing yesterday"

"Cool! Me too!" I say excited (I always am)

"What song?"

"Baby got back"

"Me too! But I couldn't make a routine… I thought you did. But if you didn't know problem."

"No, I did make a routine and I think its awesome."

"Great! Ya think you can show me?"

"My pleasure." I turn the channel back to hip-hop since I recorded it and put the song on. I start the routine on the song started. It took about three minutes. When I finished Emilia came up to me and said: "That. Was. Awesome. You must teach me!"

"Okay! Just follow what I do. It may se-"

"No worries. I got this." She says with a smart look. She starts the song over and starts the routine. I don't get it but she does it perfectly. Even the finishing move. "Emilia? How did you pick it up so quick?" I say with a confused face.

"I pick up things quickly duh."

"I think we may be dancers"

"You sure, Bodie?"

"Really sure. We might even use this routine one day."

"You're right. At least were not hurting anybody." She says with a chuckle. I chuckle with her. "This may be a start for us, Emilia. I mean maybe they can have championships or something and we can get there! Or maybe even regionals. Or!-" I was interrupted by a slap to the face.

"Bodie, if you wanna make it there. We gotta start here." She says looking into my eyes and holding my shoulders. I start blushing (like always when she stares into my eyes). "Bodie, you are so weird. Stop blushing and start practicing!" Emilia says.

"okay, sure." I get up from my bed and we start practicing on different types of moves to name the one for the routine. When we finished Emilia had to go home. We waved goodbye and I walked her home. I think we can have something big in our future.


	3. Mo

**So since a couple people requested for hi def childhood next so here it is! Please review!**

**Mo P.O.V (11 ½ years old)**

I sit on my pull out chair in my garage. I have an old time radio next to me shouting out hip-hop beats. I shake my head to the music with my eyes closed. I get up and dance to the beat of the music. Break dancing and pop locking. I felt like I was in front of a huge crowd shouting my name. '_Mo! We love you! Woo!'_ I yell in a crowd voice. "Mo! Mo! Mo!" I hear.

"It's okay guys! You don't have to keep shoutin' my name! I got this!" I yell still with my eyes closed.

"Mo! Stop daydreaming!" I open my eyes noticing my mom was in front of me. "Mom, that wasn't a dream, it is goin' to happen." I tell her.

"Why do you want to be a dancer? Why not a lawyer, a doctor, or a banker? They give you a lot of money."

"Mom, its not only the money. What about the fame? I want to be a dancer, it's an awesome life choice"

"Does fame get you out of my house? Nope, so it's not a good idea. Now throw away all these posters."

"Mom! Dancing is a great idea! And I can't throw these away! They my celebrity posters!" I yell.

"Throw them away, they are old." She says.

"But mom!"

"MO! Throw them away! NOW!" she then left the garage. I picked up my posters of Michael Jackson, Usher, and Chris Brown. "I don't care what she thinks. I'm gonna be a dancer no matter what." I say to myself. I roll up the posters and hide them in the storage. My mom will never find them. I go outside and I see this little Korean boy watching me again. He waves me a hi and I wave back. I never knew the boy because I thought he was weird. He starts walking up to me '_Oh no, he's coming'_ I think. "I like your dancing!" he says with bright eyes.

"Uh… thanks. And what's your name?"

"Dong-Min, but everyone calls me Glitch."

"Hmm… Glitch, cool name."

"Thanks! Your name is cool too."

"How do you know my name?"

"Well, I heard you screaming your name in a high pitched voice, and it says it on your jacket." He says pointing to it. I look down and there it was, my name. "Oh, I didn't notice that…" I say quietly. "Anyways, bye shortie!" I say leaving, but he grabs a hold of my arm. "You wanna see me dance?" he says smiling.

I sigh "Okay, show me watchya got."

"Sweet!" he takes out his iphone and starts playing hip-hop music. _'How does he have an iphone?'_ I think but my thoughts are interrupted by his dancing. His dancing was just… wow. He does breakdancing and pop locking just like me! '_He dances awesome! I think we have a lot in common.'_ He finishes his dance and I clap for him. "Your dancing was tight Glitch!"

"Thanks! I wanna dance just like you." He looks as his watch. "I have to go, my mom wants me home. Bye!" he then runs off to his house across the block. Its kind of cute for him to think of me as a role model. '_Great job, little dude. You might have a big future.' _I think. "Mo! Come inside!" my mom yells. "Ugh " I say. I go into my house and close the garage. "Who was that little boy, Mo?" my mom says.

"He's just a boy in the neighborhood."

"He wants to be a dancer, huh?"

I give her a surprising look "Mom, where you watching me again?"

"Yes, and I think you should tell him that dancing is a waste of time."

"I aint gonna tell him that. You may not believe it, but he thinks of me as a role model."

"_You? _As a role model? I thought role models are supposed to be successful."

"I am successful! And in a couple years I'm going to prove it to you without your help." I storm upstairs. "Where you going?" my mom asks me. "To my room."

"No you're not. Go to the computer room and go on those educational games I bought."

I stare at her. "Mom! They are so boring, can I just be grounded and go to my room?"

"No, 'cause all you're going to do is dance and my son is going to have a legitimate career choice. Why can't you be like your sister?" I get mad when she brought up my sister. She's a famous doctor who has done many surgeries and is _SO _amazing. She always thought she was better than me and I was so happy when she moved out of the house. "Okay fine." I say and I keep walking up the stairs.

When I reach the computer room I sit on the computer chair and turn on the computer. But I'm not going to play educational games. I go on this website and put on some rap music. I get up and start dancing to the music. I was in it like there was nothing around me, but I was interrupted yet again by my mom slamming the door open. She turns off the computer. "You are not going to be a dancer! Now stop with all the music!"

"I am! And you can't stop me!" I storm out of the room and go into my room. I slam the door and lock it. I lay on my bed and think. '_My mom can't stop me. I am going to be a dancer, a great one. And one day everybody will know my name and they always will.'_

**So there it is for mo's childhood. I will do Glitch next but it might take a while. Because I'm going somewhere and my other stories might take a while to update. Sorry so here is the chapter and I will update maybe next week or two. Please review!**


	4. Glitch

**HAHA. SNUCK MY LAPTOP FROM MY MOM AGAIN XD. The first time was when I made chapter two of Dance Central: Facebook edition longer. YES IT IS LONGER. SO CHECK IT OUT. Anyway I will shut up so u can read… REVIEW! P.S glitch is young here so he might talk… young.**

**Glitch P.O.V (6 ½ years old)**

I'm running back to my house from dancing for Mo, the boy across my street. I hate to admit, but he's my role… mar… marshall? I don't know. I reach back to my house and open the front door, to fingd my Mom and Dad running out to the car. "Mommy, Daddy? Where are you going?" I ask them.

"Sorry son! We have a surprise meeting!" my dad yells as he gets in the driver's seat.

"And we called Carol to babysit! Bye honey, love you!" my mom adds. Carol is my babysitter, even though she's nineteen she's a dance teacher at some dance school. I go there sometimes for dance lessons, but I usually do it at home. She's even Korean like me, but with darker hair and brown eyes. I walk in the house and find Carol on my couch watching T.V. "Carol? How did you get in here?" I ask.

"I'm a magical spirit!"

"Nuh-uh! A magical spirit changes colors!" I say. She chuckles and turn back to the T.V. I sit down with her and watch T.V. There was a weird silence, but she broke it. "Where were you Glitch?" she asks. Carol calls me Glitch because when I was a baby I said Glitch while watching T.V. she must of found it cute.

"I was dancing for Mo."

"Oh, that reminds me. I need to see if you improved your dance moves. Get up." She says. I get up and put my ipod on. I didn't care what type it was because I like any type. Hip-Hop, Jazz, or whatever. But not old school, its for old people. Ewww. I start my dancing in a couple seconds, I love to dance. It expresses your feelings in a couple moves. But my parents don't so Carol and I say its our 'little secret'. I finish dancing in a couple seconds. Carol stares at me for a while and then starts clpping. "Glitch, that was awesome! But one thing…" she says. I hate it when Carol says I mess up on my feet. I know she is going to talk about my feet. I just know it!

"…you look like a tomato. Go drink some water." She continues. I go into the kitchen smiling because she didn't talk about my feet. I open the fridge and… the water bottles where on the top shelf. I stand on my tippy-toes and stretch my arms. I still couldn't reach it! "CAROL!" I yell.

She comes into the kitchen. "Yes, Glitch? Where's your water?"

I mumble to myself.

"What?"

"I couldn't reach it…"

She bursts into laughter. "HAHA! Glitch! You are so cute! Here you little shorty!" she ruffles my hair and hands me the bottle. I open it and drink the water bottle in a couple seconds, while Carol goes back into the living room. When I was finished I got hungry. I looked around and find my favorite food… animal crackers. I smile and opened it. I put one in my mouth and… it taste AWESOME! I put five more in my mouth and it looks like im a squirrel eating accorns. But while im eating I accidently drop the container. There was animal crackers EVERYWHERE. "Oops…" I tell myself.

I tip-toe out of the kitchen and look for Carol, hoping she did not hear it fall on the floor. I go in the living room and she wasn't there. "Carol?" I whisper.

I run upstairs yelling Carols name. but I still couldn't find her! "She left! She isn't playing my video games anymore!" I yell. I turn my head and I find a figure out the front door. '_Ooh…'_ I think. I head outside and Carol is on the front step watching Mo yelling at his Mom. I stand next to her and watch the scene. "So that's Mo?" she asks me.

"Yep."

"He looks more like a fighter than a dancer."

"Well, he's a dancer. I want to dance with him one day."

"So… he's your role model."

'_Oh that's what it is'_ I think. "Yea I guess" I reply.

"Hey, Glitch"

"yea?"

"Why don't you wanna be in a crew with me?"

"Your too old."

She turns her head at me. "What?"

"Your too old." I say again.

"How am I old?"

"Your nineteen! Thirteen years older than me!"

"And how old is he?" she crosses her arms.

"He's eleven or twelve." I reply.

"And isn't that older?"

"Yea but like five years."

"Whatever. Im going to take a nap on the couch. Don't do anything bad or the sprits will get you!" she then walks into the house. I follow her and go upstairs into my room. My plain white room, with a computer and bed. BORING. I sit on my chair and get on the computer. Maybe I can make a design that Mo and I can use one day. I go on paint and try and make a T-shirt, but it kept messing up! I got mad and just started scribbling everywhere. After a couple seconds of scribbling I realize what I made. It looked like a neon T.V shirt, with blue, white, and green on it. It kinda looked cool like a dance style. I grin and save it on my file. It might be made one day, I hope. I get up and lay on my bed proud of myself.

I was about to go to bed but I head Carol yelling my name. "GLITCH!" she yells. I get up and go downstairs to find Carol… in the kitchen. "GLITCH. WHO. DID. THIS." She grunts thorugh her teeth as she looks at the animal crackers on the floor.

'_Uh-oh. I hope Mo is having a better time than me…' _I think.

**Hoped you guys liked it! And remember I made chapter two of dc facebook longer! REVIEW PLEAZE!**


	5. Aubrey

**:D glad to be back. Got my laptop back, don't gotta sneak it anymore :-J. im happy :D. hope you guys like, im trying to update the stories before my bedtime :). Hope you guys like!**

**Aubrey P.O.V (10 ½ years old)**

Im waling back from my dance recital from 'High Tops Dance Academy'. Yes I know, im fabulous! Im wearing a sky blue flower dress with white roses, white flats with a sky blue bow on top, and a white bow on my red haired head. I'm also a fashion diva! I was texting my best friend Emilia, but was rudely interrupted by the boy who has a crush on me, Angel. He's liked me since I was seven, but of course, I turned him down. And now he's walking towards me, with that stupid smirk on his face.

"Hola Aubrey" he says with his Spanish accent.

"What do you want Angel? I'm busy." I say as I turn back to my phone.

"Come on! You know you like me! Your just too scared to say it." he gloats.

I close my flip-fone. "Ahem, I will never date a low life, annoying, boy who follows me around. Now go away Angel, don't you have things to do?" I whisper to his face.

"Well… I was gonna hang out with you. Whatch'a doin'?" he asks.

"Getting away from you. Now bye, my daddy's here!" I wave my hand to show my dad where I am. He comes over with his black 2009 limo. I head inside the back and close the door. I wind down the window to realize Angel is standing there with a surprised look on his face.

"You have a limo!?" he exclaims.

"Uh huh! Bye lover boy!" I give him a kiss with my hands and wave bye with my fingers. Leaving him there dumb struck. "So, daddy? When am I getting my Nintendo?" I ask him.

"Well honey, todays your mother's birthday, so I want to go to the funeral home and give her a few roses." He replys.

_Omg. How could I forget?! Stupid angel! Im gonna get mom the best flowers and repay her._ My mom died last year, a day I would never forget, but lets not get sad, I'm about to be happy. My dad said he's driving to the best flower shop in all of the U.S. Of course I was excited, my mom was finally going to get the flowers she deserved, unlike those disgusting plastic flowers from poor people. We reach to Tina's flower shop in a couple minutes. It was amazing. Flowers everywhere! Even on the sign! She had a door made out of stems, the doorknob was made of a rose, and she had a big sculpture of herself made out of tulips! How beautiful! I run inside leaving my father and looked around.

I found Tulips, Roses, Carnations, Lilies, you name it she had it. I looked some more to find the roses my mom loved and after a couple minutes of roaming, I found her favorite of all kind. Daisy's. Purple Daisy's. They are so rare they only have a couple in the world and there was only one left! My lucky day! I reach for it and… someone takes it. "WHAT?!" I yell. I cock my head to the right to find my worst enemy. Jaryn. "Oh I'm sorry. You wanted these?" she points to the flowers with her pale finger, paler than mine.

"Yes. I found them first, hand them over." I reach my hand out but Jaryn doesn't give the flowers.

"No. They're for my mother. It's her birthday and I want to give her something special."

"Then take the African Daises!" I scream

"No, too smelly."

"Then take the tulips!"

"But your holding a darker purple now!"

"I like dark things."

"But, aren't they for you mom?"

"Who said they were for my mom?" she says confused.

"UGH!" I scream as loud as I can. I stomp out to the door to see my dad still standing there. "Daddy? You didn't get any flowers for Mom?" I ask.

"Oh I did, but I bought them while you were fighting with that friend of yours."

"She's not my friend. She just took the flowers I was gonna get for mom! What am I going to do now?!"

"Its okay! Look what I got!" my dad gets his hand out his back and shows me Purple Daisy's! My mouth dropped. "Daddy! How did you get them!?" I grab the flowers as I say so.

"I know a guy. Now come on, lets go see your mother." He puts his hand on my back and guides me to the limo, where we drive off to the funeral home. We reached there in a couple minutes, while I still hold the flowers, my dad opens the door for me and I get out, saying thanks. I look into the graveyard. All those dead bodies, but I still know which ones my moms. I walk past a couple graves and I saw my moms, it wasn't that difficult. She has like a billion flowers, all from my dad and I. "Go on Aubrey, go say your prayers to you mother." My dad tells me.

I nod and headed for my mom's grave. I set down the flowers on her tombstone slowly wanting to remember the moment. I kneel down to put the flowers and… felt drops on my face. Was it raining? I wipe the wet water on my face to realize, I was crying. Out loud actually. _Why am I crying?_ I don't know why. My dad pats my back to help me calm down and for some odd reason, I did. "I hope you're happy mom. Dad and I love you very much. We hope you're having a fun time in heaven and watching down on us, we love you. We'll be strong." I say to her tomb stone.

"I know Aubrey, We will be strong and your mother will too." He adds.

I look back on her tombstone. _Im gonna be the best dancer ever, just for you mom. Even if it means I have to dance with that idiot Angel._

**Did you guys like? Review so I can know! :D**


	6. Angel

**I'm TRYING to update all of my stories before I have to go do my homework and essay .-. Enjoy! **

**Angel P.O.V (11 ½ years old)**

I watched as Aubrey drove down in her father's limo, her green eyes narrowing at me as she drove down. She knows she likes me. She just doesn't want to admit it. I smirked at turned around, running back to the park I came from. I'm about to visit my friend Maccoy's house to practice some dance moves. I met him two years ago with his other friend, Oblio. He is kind of weird… so I don't hang out with him much.

I was at the park, getting on my scooter. It's my transportation right now, but I'll get a car. I rode around the grass, checking out some cute girls in skirts. "Sup, ladies." I winked. The girls giggled to themselves, looking at me and blushing. I see that they think I'm cute… girls. I smiled and kept riding my scooter, heading for Maccoy's house. I was there in a couple minutes, passing even more girls and a couple boys I met days ago. They think I'm that fly, this is why Aubrey and I should get together and hook up.

I was at Maccoy's house getting off my scooter, leaving my helmet, and taking my keys. Everyone knows that if they want this scooter, they will steal it from my hands. I dusted off my white inner shirt, and my red skinny jeans, I also had a white leather jacket on. SWAG. That's what teenagers made up and say now. I knocked on Maccoy's door, his mom coming out and smiling. "Hi Angel! Here to see Maccoy?" she asked.

"Hey Ms. Rigro! Yup, Maccoy and I are practicing some moves." I bragged.

"How nice! Come on!" she gestured me to come in her house, which I did. I passed Maccoy's sister, a smoking hot teen. "Hola girl. Want me to show you some lessons?" I smooth talked.

She was reading a book, and looked up at me. "Ugh. Angel. Go see Maccoy and leave me alone. No. I don't want any of those weird lessons." She looked back at her book, and I laughed to myself.

I went to Maccoy's room, they only had a one story house. I knocked on his door to find him playing video games, with his headphones on. "Bro?" I asked. No answer.

I walked up to him and took the headphones off. "Woah! Mom I told you to- He looked up and saw me. He blushed red. "Oh… hey angel."

"Hi Maccoy. Ready to do some moves?" I asked.

"Heck yeah!" He said excited with his Russian accent.

"What song do you want to do?"

"I kinda got into Jazz type and R&B, wanna do 'Brick house'?" it was this new popular song that was made. I might have liked it.

"Sure thing. Teach me the moves then."

"Okay, let me put on the song." Maccoy walked up to his radio and turned it on.

_Oh! She a Brick… House! Yeah! She's the one! The only one…_

The music played and Maccoy stood up.

"Okay, this one is the slide. Try and copy it the first time."

"K."

Maccoy opened his arms wide and slid around the carpet on his socks. What he didn't know was that there's static electricity. He kept opening and closing his arms, then he accidently smacked his face, shocking him a little.

"Ow! What the heck happened?"

I laughed "Static electricity dude. I'm gonna try now… _without_ my socks on." I bent down and took off my socks, then slid on the floor with my bare feet, and opened my arms open then closed. I was getting a hang of this.

"Nice job! Now let us do the rest of the song."

I nodded, and then Maccoy and I took the next hour practicing on different song. Maybe I can use one of them on Aubrey. Or maybe… maybe… we can dance together in a crew! She will totally love that. As I said before… she likes me and she knows she does.

_Get ready Aubrey… you're about to taste the heavens, including Angel. _I thought.

**Sorry about the short chapter. Time for homework -_-. Review please!**


End file.
